Smize
by BrasileiraAmericana
Summary: Just a little idea that popped into my head. How Karma started to practice her smize. Set as middle school or so. More of a friendship thing than Karmy but hey, tell me what you think! (I don't know what is wrong with me, but I just can't write long chapters/stories right now)


**(Okay, so this idea came to me and wouldn't leave me alone so I had to write it. it is supposed to be set in more of a middle school time. A few years before the show would have picked up. Tell me what you think?)**

"Oh! Oh! Let's watch this one!"

"America's Next Top Model? Really Karma? Really?"

"Yes really! I love this show, Amy! Please?"

Amy relented and the show began. She waited for the commercials to make her comments though, as she knew her friend appreciated it. "They aren't really that pretty. Do they do a lot of photoshop? And what the hell is up with all of these silly errands and quests they're making these starving girls run? This is horrible!"

"Oh come on. It isn't that bad, is it? The girls are probably obnoxiously tall—like _some _people I know—which is a big thing in being a model apparently."

"Okay, what about all of the silly errands?"

"Well it _is _a reality show. There has to be some risk to it!"

"They already have enough competition as it is! Not to mention the girls really seem to hate each other."

Karma just rolled her eyes as her friend continued her long strand of complaints, right up until the commercials ended. It was like hitting the mute button on Amy's remote.

_"__Wow I really like her. This one. She knows the smize," _Tyra said. Tyra then appeared again in a close up of just her. _"A smize, to the viewers who may not know, is a smile with your eyes. That is what Natasha here has done and it has really saved her this round."_

Karma turned off the TV then and turned to me, a wicked look in her eyes. "Smize."

"Excuse me?"

"Smize! Do it!" she commanded.

"I don't know how!" Amy protested. "Why do you want me to smize anyway?"

"Because I've seen you do it!"

"Have not!"

"Have too! You do it every time I do something stupid."

"That's called a smirk"

Karma groaned exasperatedly. "No, what you're doing right _now_ is a smirk!" Amy's face dropped the smirk it was wearing. "Now come on! Smize for me!"

Amy sighed and glared at her best friend. "Tell me again what it is?" When Karma opened her mouth Amy interrupted her. "_Other _than smiling with your eyes. That's too vague. I need instructions."

"Okay, um. Hang on." She went over to her computer and googled 'smizing'. "Okay! Here! Follow these steps and then look at me!"

Karma went back to sit on the sofa while she waited for her friend, who—luckily—was a fast reader.

"Okay, you ready?" Amy asked as she turned to face Karma.

"Yes! Do it!"

Amy dropped her head dramatically and when she lifted it up, there on her face, was the worst smize Karma had ever seen.

Karma doubled over laughing as her friend stood there glaring at her. "Gee, thanks. I really appreciate that." Amy deadpanned before a malicious smile crept across her lips, effectively stopping Karma's giggle fit.

"No." Karma answered.

"Yes."

"No!"

"You are going to do it, because you made me do it, and you got to laugh at me. Now, it's my turn." Amy stood in front of her friend and crossed her arms and popped a hip out. She was the picture of sass. And on her sassy face, was the perfect smize.

"Hold that! Amy! Stay there! Do. Not. Move."

Somehow, Amy did as she was told and waited for Karma to return. When she did, she had her mom's camera and snapped a quick photo before Amy even knew what was happening. "That was it! You smized!"

"Okay cool, whatever! Your turn."

"Ugh, fine. Give me a minute."

Amy waited fifteen minutes for her friend to come back, the camera in her hands ready for her photo op. "Okay. Here goes." And with that, Karma dropped her head the same way Amy had and picked it back up, but her eyes were closed.

Little by little, Amy watched as her friend made the smallest of changes to her facial features. Finally, when Karma opened her eyes, Amy took her picture.

"Was it that good!?" Karma squealed excitedly.

Amy glanced down at the camera screen to view her masterpiece. "Nope!" she cackled. "It's _better!_"

Karma snatched the camera from her friend's grasp and pouted. She had tried so hard. "I look like a gassy mouse," she stated.

Amy was lying down and clutching her sides with laughter when she agreed with the brunette. "Yep!"

Karma was torn between wanting to punch Amy and start laughing with her. So, she did both, and they both laughed for who knows how long.

When the giggles subsided, Karma looked Amy in the eyes, "I will perfect this," Karma promised. "I will do this correctly. And you will help me, deal?"

Amy, still grinning a face splitting grin and extended her pinky to her friend who twined them together. "Deal."


End file.
